User blog:Knightraven15/Heroes skill description on 10/10 skill level
Here are 10/10 skill descriptions for some heroes, text translated from Chinese: Paladin - Fortifies defenses. Reduces damage taken by 95% for 7 secs (up from 5 secs) Champion - Deals 330% DMG to 3 random nearby targets, inflicting Coma for 3 secs. Ninja - Deals 800% DMG to target. Succubus - Damages target by 44% of Max HP and reduces its attack by 44% for 8 secs. Druid - Restores the HP of 11 nearby allies with the lowest HP by 290% ATK and increases their ATK by 33% for 5 sec Atlanticore - Deflects DMG from all sources except buildings for 7.5 secs. Cooldown required 12.2 secs (up from 11.4 secs) Vlad Dracula - Summons bats for 4 secs to bite upto 19 nearby enemies (up from 18) and restores HP. Causes 200% DMG and inflicts Fear for 2 secs. Cooldown: 6 secs. Pixie - Deals 280% ATK at 3 foes & removes buffs. Heals 3 allies for 280% ATK & removes debuffs. CD: 5.5s. Has Lv 5 Scatter. Orksbane - Deals 380% DMG to enemies in front and slows them down by 75%. Restores HP to nearby allies equal to half the DMG dealt. Moltanica - Deals 330% ATK and reduces target's ATK, ATK SPD, and MOV SPD by 90% for 6 secs. Cooldown: 6 secs. Aries - Damages 5 Heroes by 350% ATK, reduces their energy by 100 and disables their skills for 5.5 sec. Cooldown: 7 secs. Spirit Mage - Deals 380% DMG to 11 random targets. Thunder God - Lightning strikes a random target (23 up form 21), dealing 470% DMG and inflicting Coma to all nearby enemies for 1.5 secs. Pumpkin Duke - Increases ATK, ATK rate, and MOV SPD of allies by 55% for 8 secs. Snowzilla - Deals 330% DMG every 0.5 secs to one nearby enemy for 4 secs and slows that enemy by 55% for 5 secs. Grizzly Reaper - Deals 285% DMG to 7 enemies (up from 6) on the battlefield and restores HP equal to 15% of DMG dealt. Immortep - Sandstorm for 6 secs. Has a chance to deal 300% DMG and inflict Coma for 1 sec. to units within the sandstorm. Cupid - Increases friendly heroes' energy by 65 and DMG by 65% for 6 secs. Cooldown: 6 secs Minotaur Chieftain - Targets 55 random ground units (up from 50) in battle, dealing 230% DMG, inflicting Stun for 3.5 secs, and reducing Energy by 70%. Cooldown: 6 secs Santa Boom - Deals 690% ATK and reduces MOV & ATK SPD near 2 targets for 4s. Cooldown: 7s. Has Lv 5 Self Destruct. Warlock - Deals 460% ATK to 3 foes & reduces their MOV SPD by 85% for 6s. Lets 3 allies deflect 45% DMG & have immunity to one debuff for 5s. CD: 7s. Death Knight - Deals 600% AoE ATK to nearest foe. For 4s, 7 nearby allies (up from 6) are immune to one debuff. CD: 5s. Has Lv 5 Revive. Siren - Deals 380% ATK to up to 9 foes in front and increases their damage taken by 34% for 5s. CD: 5s. Has Lv 5 Slow Down Destroyer - Deals 460% ATK to 28 nearby foes (up from 26) & Stuns them for 2.3s. For 5s, boost ATK SPD by 55% & deflects 55% damage. CD: 6s. Has Lv 5 Life Drain. source: 10/10 stats re-created by: knightraven Category:Blog posts